H o h e o T a r a l n a , R o n d e r o T a r e l
by Basuki Eien Nico
Summary: When Alois Trancy invites Ciel over for a ball, he changes the rules- The victor gets to give an order. But what if that order... Is to rid of Claude Faustus!
1. Chapter 1

**XD Kuro fic FTW. XD BEST TITLE EVAH. XD**

**Anywho, I got the idea after watching Black Butler Two. My idea: KILL OFF CLAUDE AND NOT ALOIS. XD Alois is awesommme. How evil of me. hehe. XD LOL. I've watched Kuroshitsuji so many times it's funny. XD**

**Note to self: Alois' summoning phrase is "Hoheo Taralna Rondero Tarel" Which cannot translate into english.**

" Sebastian."

" Yes, my lord?"

" What is the schedule for the day..?"

" After breakfast, you have an appointment with Lady Elizabeth. This afternoon, however..." The black-wearing raven pulled out a letter from his inner breast pocket, holding it between his index and middle finger. The boy looked to Sebastian after a moment, and breathed a small, aggravated sigh. " Let me see it."

Sebastian gave a bow. " Of course." He placed the letter onto the Earl's desk, and the blue-haired youth snatched it up instantly. He opened a drawer and snagged a letter opener, cutting his hand slightly.

" Young mas-"

" I'm fine." The boy slid the opener into the envelope, pausing for a moment as he glanced at the wax seal. Instantly he recognized it...

" Trancy." He opened the rest of the envelope and tossed it away, unfolding the letter that had been concealed moments before. " Let me see... 'On terms of Alois Trancy, we invite you-Ciel Phantomhive- to a private ball this afternoon at three o'clock.' Sebastian. This is-"

" The perfect chance to get revenge, young master."

Ciel's eyes widened a bit. " What?"

" The Trancy house has invited us to their manor. You can deal with Earl Trancy while I deal with his butler. That way you can get your revenge."

This received a nod from the boy, and he stood up. " Very well. This dance shall be the fun." He paused before grinning.

" Let us begin the Dance Macabre!"

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the manor, and two figures appeared at the door.

" Alois and Claude."

Ciel jumped as Sebastian whispered into the open door. " Come on, young master; we can deal with them now.."

The youth nodded and stepped out of the carriage, Sebastian at his side. The blonde approached the blue haired boy and gave his usual courteous smile, and proceeded to talk.

" Hello, Ciel!"

Ciel sighed. " Alois."

Alois smiled and turned to look at Claude. " Alright. I have an idea, Ciel~ Why don't our butlers dance for us?" Ciel gave a faint chuckle and replied, " Remember what happ-"

" Of course I do. That's why we'll be fighting," he pointed to the seated area, " there."

Ciel looked from Alois to where the blonde had pointed, then back. " Of course. So if I nearly kill you your butler can rescue you?"

Alois gave a small frown. " Funny, Phantomhive. Alright, and now for whomever wins. The winner gets to order the loser around, any order at all. This only complies to me and Ciel, mind that." Ciel chuckled. " It wouldn't be any matter. I won't try to kill you- I will kill you without even trying." He looked to the butlers. " Sebastian. Get the swords from the carriage." Sebastian nodded and headed towards the carriage, coming back moments later with the requested weapons. Ciel took them from the butler and handed one to Alois. " No cheating like last time. We count to ten then begin. Got it?"

" Of course."

" In case you don't, Sebastian will keep an eye on things."

**I am proud of myself, bro. XD Hope you liked!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, okay. Alay is the swordsman call. XD I dunno. Have fun~**

The two Earls stood back to back, swords held perfectly vertical with the hilt held profile.

" Alay."

The boys proceeded to walk, counting each step as they went.

" One."

What is Alois thinking?

" Two."

Let's get this over with...

" Thr-"

Ciel was cut off as he jumped out of the way as Alois began to attack. " I said-"

" You were going to strike me when I wasn't looking, hmm?" The corners of the blonde's mouth bent into a smirk. " No one said I couldn't."

Ciel's eyes narrowed and he raised the blade. " No one said you could, either."

" Hmm... Now didn't you-" Alois stopped as Ciel swung, snagging the elder's right shoulder. He gave a scream of pain and clutched his arm quickly.

" Sebastian! Make sure Claude doesn't get over here!" Ciel snapped, and Sebastian nodded. " Of course, my lord."

Ciel smirked and proceeded to swing again, this time nearly hitting Alois in the face. The blonde stumbled backward and tripped, and was met face-to-face with Ciel's blade. " I told you, Trancy. You weren't supposed to move out of formation yet. And now, you have lost." Alois took a shaky breath as Ciel continued.

" And the winner gets to give an order, right?"

Alois nodded. " Y.. Yes."

" One question."

" Yes?"

" May I give it to my butler instead?"

Alois breathed. " You mean-"

" I'm not planning to hurt you."

" Then, of course."

Ciel gave a smile- one that seemed dark, even for him- and he turned to look at Sebastian. The words that came out of the younger's mouth were the ones Alois least expected to hear.

" Sebastian. This is an order: Kill Claude Faustus!"

" Are you sure, young master?"

" Of course." Ciel smiled. " Now get on with it!"

Claude looked to Alois. " Your hig-"

" You heard the rules, Claude... He gets to give an order, any order. Now stay put."

Claude nodded without another word and prepared for the death blow. Silently, three silverware knives appeared from Sebastian's coat sleeve, and he gave a lunge into the air. Pulling his arm back, he readied himself for the attack... Then he released. The attack was one not expected by the spider and he hit the ground, Sebastian landing nearby. " He's done for. It's over." Ciel walked towards his butler, but before he left the stage of the Earl's duel he was swiped at quicky. The blade hit his arm, cutting from his shoulder to his mid-forearm, and he gasped in pain. " S.. Sebastian..!" The butler quickly dashed over and grabbed his master, then proceeded to carry him bridal-style as he walked away, pausing only for a second to look at Alois. He expected the blonde to be in hysterics- he had been abandoned by everyone he had loved- but the opposite was true. He seemed to be holding on as calmly as he could, but the raven knew he would soon give in to the sorrow and begin to fall into despair. Sebastian then continued past the boy, and soon reached the carriage and placed his master inside.

" Gah! Damn it, Sebastian! Be careful.." Ciel clenched his jaw as Sebastian began to stitch the injury, trying as best he could Which was very often the best ever to keep his master from harm.

" I'm sorry, my lord. I shall be careful." Sebastian nodded quietly.

Ciel breathed a very faint sigh of relief as Sebastian finished, tying the last stitch in place.

"There."

" Sebastian?"

" Yes, my-"

" Don't call me that."

" W.. What..?"

" You heard me. Call me by my real name." Sebastian took a breath as his master said this.

" A.. Are you sure?"

" Of course I am!" Ciel snapped. " Don't judge me!"

Sebastian nodded. " Of course... Ciel."

" And Sebastian. Be sure to check on the Earl Trancy tomorrow."

**XD Cliffhanger. X3 I hope you like~**


End file.
